GREATER OBSTEMENT
by harrys-sad-fish
Summary: An AU where Harry, Draco, and Snape are all siblings, and Draco's a girl! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

GREATER OBSTEMENT

Harry glanced out the window, absorbing the beautiful summer air through osmosis. Unfortunately, he was not allowed to leave his tower room. He was, alas, hunchbacked, and therefore deemed contagious and vile. The only person he saw consistently was his hunchbacked sister, Draco, who often brought him his supper. Draco was considered less contagious, as her hump was smaller and less intimidating. Harry thought of his lovely sister, and her straw colored hair, how it flowed down her elegant hump, and upon her milk white arms. He sighed with an unidentifiable melancholy, as he felt grateful for the company of his beloved sister, and hateful of the isolation he was forced to observe. The open window allowed in the sound of birds, and the occasional clomping of horses' hooves. The soothing wistful wind became distasteful to him as it carried an unenjoyable grunting to his ears. There, below, was his older brother, Snape. Harry hated his sibling; Snapes smooth, unhunched back, his raven, wavy hair, and his bright, cheesy smile, were all evils that Harry thought would be better ELIMINATED.

"Dear brother," came the enchanting voice of Draco from the doorway, "why do you sneer so? You know that if you make a face like that for too long, it will stay that way. Why do you think your back looks like it does?"

Her giggle was like a set of windchimes fashioned from seashells.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

The day when life really changed for Harry began like any other: with a visit to the local latrine in the solitude of a cold winter's morning.

"We must remain silent and respectful," Draco said, her lovely blonde hair glimmering in the sunlight where it draped over her hump. They had figs tied to their heads, figs to disguise their true nature.

"But why, Draco, why?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"We cannot be seen. The townspeople will accuse us of spreading our vile contagion."

They crept through the snowy forests, over the frozen streams, down the rocky shoals. At last they reached the latrine, wherein their handsome brother Snape already lurked.

"Quickly now," Snape said. He was examining his bulging biceps intently, contemplating how he could be so handsome with such unattractive siblings.

"May I go first?" Draco asked meekly.

"You may," Harry said gravely, with an expression that denoted his sorrow that they were forced to be so discreet.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

It was inside the well they found it: the lamp.

It was not magical, but it was old and very, very ancient. Strange runes were carved into the sides with a delicacy that denoted care. It made Draco gasp.

"Gasp!"

Her voice, soft and feminine, echoed strangely around the obstacle of her hump. It made Harry cry out as well, and sent Severus running over to them, his handsome face alight with joy.

"A lamp! How delicious!" Snape cried. He enjoyed it especailly because he could see his handsome face reflected in the gleaming glass.

"It shall light my study," Harry intoned solemnly, thinking of the scholarly works he could do by its warm glow. Perhaps one day when he finished his treatise, people would look beyond his hideous deformity - and beyond his beloved sister's - and realize it was a passionate soul that animated his heartbreaking green eyes.

"No, never," Severus said, and wrenched it from his hands with a cruel laugh. "It will light the mirror room."

Draco and Harry exchanged a glance, horror blossoming in their eyes. They were forbidden to venture into the depths of the mirror room. Only Severus was handsome enough to survive it.

"Yes, the mirror room," Severus repeated, eyeing them slyly. "Now drink quickly, and complete your circuit of activities centering around the latrine. We are returning to the tower... and the mirror room will shortly have a new lamp."

Harry trailed after him with dismay, feeling Draco's cold hand nestled within his own. He wished with all his heart he could stop Severus, but he just didn't know how.

What could he do?

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
